Kaisoo
by leloogirls
Summary: Kyungsoo sait comment s attraper des emmerdes surtout tout seul mais il peut compter sur quelqu'un ... Histoire en plusieurs chapitres


Kaisoo ❤

Personnage principal : D.O

J étais dans un bus pour rentrer à la SM , j étais assis incognito . Je ne voulais pas que ces tarées de groupies m attaque encore une fois. J étais assis , camouflé par des sièges et mes vêtements sombres . Je passais enfin pour un mec normal ! J étais hypnotisé par la musique diffusé de mes écouteurs , je me laissais bercer par les mouvements du bus. Au point que je m endormis , après quelques temps de sommeil , je me réveillais en sursaut par la diffusion du message audio provenant du bus. C était le terminus , j étais à un endroit totalement inconnu . Je me situais dans un endroit lugubre avec des personnes étranges. Les odeurs étaient nauséabondes , ça me rendait presque malade. Je sortis discrètement du bus et j avançais en direction d'une supérette pour chercher un petit de chaleur. On était en hiver et il était au alentours de 22h. Je commençais a m inquiéter et les gars devaient faire de même. Le problème c est que j avais utilisé toute la batterie de mon portable en écoutant de la musique. J'étais dans le pétrin et bien profond ! Je m approchais du bâtiment et alla voir un vieux monsieur à l intérieur. Je le saluais respectueusement et lui demandais je de l aide. L aîné me propsa son propre portable pour que je puisse contacté quelqu'un. J appelais à l'agence aucune réponse ; quels boulets ces gars , aucuns pour aider Pff...

Alors je remerciais l aïeul et je repartis mon chemin pour rentrer. J'étais inquiet , cette ville me foutait la chair de poule ! Je marchais dans les ruelles sombres quand un groupe

peu commode m accosta et ce que je pense le leader me dit :

- Alors jolie poupée , on se promène toute seule

Je baissais la tête pour pas qui ne voit mon visage mais malheureusement il m attrapa et me plaqua violemment contre le mur humide situé à côté. Le choc me laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur. Puis il remarqua avec effroi que j étais un homme ou plutôt un jeune garçon qui allait se pisser dessus. Par colère il me balança un coup de poing dans le visage , ce fût une douleur horrible .J ai cru que cet homme m avait brisé la pommette avec les dents qui allait rien qu avec la force de sa main. Il me balançait des injures tout en me frappant le ventre. Je n avais ni le temps d y riposter ni la force. Tout en continuant de me frapper , je tombais à plat ventre sur le sol puis les membres venaient tour à tour me frapper avec leurs pieds dans mon corps terriblement amoché ! Je commençais à tourner de l oeil quand un gars surgit de l ombre et attaqua les kaïdes . Il les faisait tomber comme des mouches uns à uns avec une force et une rapidité extrême ! C'était incroyable enfin du peu que je pouvais voir avec mon oeil amoché . Arrivé au leader , il envoyait un coup dans le visage que je pus apercevoir une ou deux dents sortir de sa bouche. Ce fût la seule touche d humour de la soirée. Avant de tomber dans les pommes , j ai pu apercevoir son visage mais c était flou ...

Je me réveillais doucement et j ai voulu me lever mais ce fut impossible. Mon corps me faisait un mal de chien et j ai cru que ma tête allait exploser ! Il faisait encore nuit , je n avais pas beaucoup dormit. Je me suitais dans un endroit qui m était inconnu. J essaye de me retourner mais en vain. Je faisais un bruit d enfer en retournant dans tous les sens puis j entendis un bruit provenant de la salle d à côté alors je me figeais d un coup ! Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte , et rentra , je n arrivais pas a le distinguer tellement que mes yeux me faisaient mal ! Plus il s approchait plus j avais peur ! Puis il vient se poser à côté de moi. Il était ... Euh ... Magnifique !Il était grand avec la peau mâte avec des cheveux ébouriffés. Il me fit un sourire à la Georges Clooney pour me rassurer et me posa une serviette humide sur ma tête . Il me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu il disait , j avais trop mal au crâne donc j hochais de la tête quand il me regardait . Il avait une voix carrément sexy ! Puis il s approche et me dit :

-Salut , je sais que tu ne comprend rien ce que je te dis . Mais je m appelle Kai . Dit-il avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites

- Kyungsoo murmurais-je

-Comment ? Excuse moi je n ai rien compris

-Kyungsoo dis-je plus fort

- Aah d accord , enchanté . Je vais te donner des médicaments pour tes douleurs , ne t inquiète pas si tu te rendors

Il prit ma tête et la souleva pour me faire avaler le médicament et boire de l eau ensuite . Une goutte glissa en dehors de mes lèvres et coula . Kai l attrapa avec ses doigts et la mis sur sa bouche . Ce geste me fit rougir instantanément puis plus je le regardais plus son visage devenait flou , le médicament faisait déjà effet . Et je tombis dans les bras de Morphée une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir dormi au moins deux bonnes heures , je me réveillais tranquillement puis je remarquais qu il n y avait personne dans la chambre . Je me levais plus facilement que la dernière fois . Je me mettais en position assise pour mieux analyser la pièce . J étais dans une petite chambre de couleur blanche avec quelques meubles par ci et par là ... Je décidais mettre mes jambes en dehors du lit mais rien que le faite de faire bouger mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien au point de gémir. Mais peu importe la douleur , je devais rentrer chez moi , je ne savais même pas où j étais ! J attrapais mes vêtements situé sur la chaise à côté , attendez 5 min , j étais presque nu sous la couverture ! Donc ce fameux Kai m avait vu nu ! Cela me donnais des frissons , le fait que quelqu'un me voit nu me terrorisait ! J enfilais rapidement mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt dans la souffrance puis je remarqua que mes vêtements étaient propres . Kai les avait lavé pour moi . Cela me procura un sentiment étrange suite a cette attention .

Après m être habillé , je me leva tant bien que mal puis rejoigna la porte . Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir mais je continuais à avancer . Après 5 min de marches en mode zombie , j ouvris la porte et constata qu il y avait personne puis j approcha de la cuisine . Il y avait un mot sur la table . " Je suis parti faire des courses , il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo " C est vrai que j avais faim . Je n ai à peine eu le temps de m approcher du frigo que j entendis un bruit venant de la porte , j attrapa rapidement le premier objet que je trouva pour me défendre , malheureusement c etait un vulgaire rouleau d essuie-tout. Une personne rentra avec des sacs pleins les bras. C était Kai . Il m avait vu aux aguets avec mon Sopalain et il ne pût s empêcher de rire . J étais ridicule ! Je posa mon truc en question et essaya de l aider mais il refusa par rapport a ma situation puis il me dit :

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je te prépare quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir faim .

- Euh ... Oui je vais mieux et non je n ai pas envie de manger .

- Tu dois manger ! C est très important et en plus tu dois être faible ! Je vais te faire du poulet , c est bon le poulet !

- Non vraiment non merci , je vais rentré chez moi . Merci pour tout .

Je pris ma veste qui était posée sur la chaise puis je commençais à trainer mon corps jusqu'à la sortie . Kai me dit :

- Tu comptes aller où ? Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? Tu ne sais même pas où on est ? Alors tu m explique ...

- Et bah déjà on est mardi et euh non peut être je ne sais pas où je suis mais les bus ça existe ! Criais -je

- Tu te calme déjà et on est vendredi ...

- QUOI ! Ce n est pas possible !

- Tu as dormi pendant 2 jours après ton agression ! Puis après avec le médicament tu as dormi toute la nuit

Pendant ton sommeil , tu marmonais des trucs puis il y a une fois tu as hurlé ! Tu m as fais peur ce soir là .

Je m étais assis pour l'écouter , je n en revenais pas d avoir dormi autant. Puis je continuais à l écouter , sans remarquer nous commençâmes a discuter de tout et n importe quoi . C est la première fois que je discutais autant avec quelqu'un , cela changeait d'habitude . On continuais a discuter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis Kai me dit :

- Tu sais tu peux rester dormir une nuit ici et je te ramènerais demain ?

- Euh ... Euh d accord mais je compte te rembourser pour tout ce qui a fait pour moi

- Mais non c est normal , je n allais pas te laisser mourir seul dans cette ruelle , non ?

- oui oui , mais je te rendrais la pareil et j insiste !

- bon d accord . Dit-il en cédant à mes caprices . Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Ce que tu as dans ton frigo

- Du poulet ?

- Tu adore le poulet , non ?

-Oui c est mon pêcher mignon. Me déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire

Il était sincère , il adorait vraiment ça. Puis je le répond que j en voulais bien . Après avoir passé 20 min aux fourneaux , il déposa sur la table mise un poulet énorme . J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la bête en face de moi. Kai sourait à la suite de ma tête ou alors il souriait pour le poulet. Qui c est ? Pendant le repas , je restais regarder Kai dévorer son poulet à lui tout seul , il était vraiment trop mignon avec de la sauce sur la joue . Mais qu est ce que je disais ! C est bizarre j avais passé à peine quelques heures avec lui et il me faisait déjà de l effet. Pourtant jusqu'à ce moment , j'étais sûr de mes orientations sexuels. Rooh je devais juste être fatigué ! Nous continuions de discuter vers 1 heure du matin , c était vraiment agréable d être avec lui et son euh poulet. Après avoir fini de débarrasser la table , on décida d'aller se coucher , il me laissa son lit et lui prit le canapé . On se souhaita bonne nuit puis je me suis déshabillé et me coucha sur mon lit , je me suis endormi directement.

Je me réveillais en sursaut après un mauvais rêve , je me leva , j'étais en sueurs . Je décida d aller prendre un verre dans la cuisine , je sortis discrètement en direction de la cuisine entre temps j avais aperçu Kai endormi sur le canapé. Il avait une jambe qui sortait du canapé puis il ronflait et bavait ! C était assez hilarant. Puis je remarquais qu il dormait en caleçon. Il avait la peau mâte et ses abdos étaient parfaitement dessiner , il avait de magnifiques bras musclés et ces jambes étaient de même . Maintenant c était moi qui bavait .

Après être resté 5 minutes béa devant cet Apollon , je pris mon verre et j alla me recoucher. Après m être allongé , je retourna dans tous les sens mais je n arrivais pas toujours pas à dormir. Trop de questions se bousculait dans ma tête ... Pourquoi Kai s occupait-il de moi ? Pourquoi me faisait-il de l effet ? Et pourquoi les gars n avaient pas essayés de me contacter ? Pourquoi ?

Je me posais trop de questions.

J en avais marre de poireauter dans mon lit en attendant le jour. Donc je décidais de fouillé dans la chambre ( oui je sais c est mal ) , je m avancais vers la petite commande en face du lit puis l ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Il y avait les sous-vêtement de Kai et quelques pulls aussi. Je sortis un pull pour le voir de plus prêt et fit tomber quelque chose. C était une ... Une ... Arme ! Kai avait un revolver chez lui. Je le pris délicatement dans les mains puis je restait quelques minutes l observer. Et un bruit entra dans la chambre ce qui me fit peur. C était Kai , il avait l air paniqué , pourquoi ? Puis il me dit :

- Baisse la s il te plait . En faisant le geste de haut en bas

J avais pointé Kai avec l arme à la suite du bruit . Depuis mon agression , je me méfiais de tout. Après quelques secondes de silence , je jetais violemment le flingue par terre . Je déteste la violence ! Kai l attrapa et le posa sur le lit. Puis il alla vers la commode et sortit un objet puis me le tendit. C était une insigne , c était son insigne. Il était jeune pour être policier.

- Je n ai pas voulu te le dire . Me dit-il en regardant son insigne

- Pour... Pourquoi ? Bégaye-je

- Juste pour le simple fait que je suis flic , les gens ne m aiment pas des pas des masses

- Je ne vous déteste pas , au contraire , vous faites régner la paix , tu fais régner la paix et c est bien ça . Lui dis-je en le regardant

Puis il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux . On était a quelques centimètres l un de l autre. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus , je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi . Et enfin après quelques secondes ( interminables ) d hésitation , il m embrassa . C était un baiser doux , ses lèvres avait le goût de la menthe et j avais la sensation de toucher du cashmere. C était incroyable et j avais adoré !

Puis il recula , il se leva , prit son arme et reparti dans le salon en me laissant seul au pied de la commande . Je n arrivais pas m en remettre. Maintenant i pas de doute , je vais remettre mon orientation sexuel en doute !

Après cette scène digne des télé-films à l eau de rose , j alla me coucher puis m endormi directement.

Il était 9:25 je pouvais le lire sur le réveil à côté de moi. Je n avais pas le courage de me lever. Après avoir trainer 10 bonnes minutes au lit , je me leva en grognant , puis me dirigea vers la cuisine . Il n y avait personne mais comme toujours un petit mot pour me renseigner . " Je termine mon service à 12 h , descend en bas je te prendrais directement "

Je regarda l heure , 10 heures , bon je décida d aller me doucher . J alla dans la salle de bain puis pris une bonne douche . Il y avait de la buée partout , je m approcha du miroir et je commença a écrire un message sur ce dernier . Kai le verra la prochaine fois qu il prendra sa douche , pensais-je avec le sourire. Puis j alla m'habiller et me coiffé du mieux que j ai pu car je détestais me voir dans le miroir. J avais le visage défoncé , j avais un oeil au beurre noir , la lèvre ouverte , la pommette qui avait triplé de volume et j en passais ! Après avoir soupirer pendant 5 minutes devant la glace , je me posa dans le salon devant la télé pour regarder en attendant 12 h. Je zappais les chaines pendant des heures jusqu'à l heure arriva. Je pris mes affaires et ferma l appartement avec les clefs qui m avait laissé . Je descendis les marches de 2 en 2 puis après j arriva essoufflé à la voiture. J entris et là je voyais Kai en tenue , il était super sexy ! Je le saluais sans le toucher et il faisait de même ! C était mieux comme ça. Il démarra la voiture et nous commençons à rouler en direction de la SM . Après quelque minutes de routes , on arriva en face du building puis je tend de l argent à Kai.

- Non Kyungsoo , je ne veux pas . Garde le . Me dit-il délicatement

- Non j insiste prend le !

- Non !

- Si !

Et ce manège dura longtemps puis d un coup Kai m attrapa et m embrassa violemment en m attrapant le cou après quelques minutes de gémissements à la suite de ce baiser langoureux , je lui rendis un petit baiser . Il posa l argent dans ma veste discrètement mais pas assez. Alors je décida de les éparpiller partout dans tout la voiture pour qu il les ramasse.

Personnage principal : Kai

Après les avoir ramassé péniblement , je remonta ma tête et remarqua qu il avait quitté la voiture sans me dire au revoir . Il m avait laissé seul avec son argent. Pff , donc je repris la route pour rentrer chez moi . Arrivé chez moi je posa mes affaires et décida de prendre une douche pour me détendre . J alluma l eau puis la buée commençait a apparaitre . Je remarqua un message sur le miroir , c était ... C était ! Je courais vers la cuisine et attrapa mon portable

Je composa un numéro et j attendais que ça décroche . Après quelques secondes de bip interminables , quelqu un décrocha

- Allô. Me Dis l homme

Kyungsoo?


End file.
